Active Ingredients
by Laura25
Summary: AU. B?. OneShot. Who knew that accidentally making out with your patient made your chances of gettin' some increase? I didn't, then I wrote this. :D


A/N: This came on the spot after being bored for hours and reading a lot of BTVS fics and information about the show. Now, this is my very first attempt to write about BTVS characters. I haven't seen any episodes but from some of the fics I read, I think I got a good amount of how certain characters would act. And then I probably didn't. So this here is my honest attempt at probably screwing up a character by making her too OOC and I apologize. I'll learn eventually. Thanks…

--------------------------------

**Active Ingredients**

By: Laura25

As much as I hadn't dreamt of having my patient pinned down underneath me, this was a reality. A reality that had hit hard and all of a sudden… wait, was that her tongue? Now before I can explain, the last thing that happened was me walking over to the dark haired woman and suddenly I tripped over my own feet? Yeah, I suppose something like that happened, and so, as she was mere inches away from me, she got dragged down. You know how it is.

Now back to what was happening now.

I couldn't tell what that was, caressing my lips. The lack of alertness on my part told me that whatever it was, felt good. Now I sound retarded. I assure you, I'm not some crazy lunatic Oncologist who ends up swapping some spit thanks to a clumsy fall…. I swear. You gotta believe me, else my name is not Buffy.

Okay well… it really isn't my real name, but whatever, its what everyone calls me since like forever…. I swear I don't swap spit with every patient!

So anyways, things were still going on, down there. I didn't make any effort to get up and she hardly made any effort to push me off! We were definitely connected at the lips, that was for sure and we ended up fitting perfectly elsewhere as well.

In some stupid analogy way it was like, she was the mountain with nice smooth crevices, and I was the cement made from humanity to destroy the beauty of nature by filling it in.

Yeah, okay, I get the point… it don't work in this situation that good.

God you're a pervert or some kind of OCD grammar/english teacher…

Well I don't know what's gotten into me except that I have no sleep, want some coffee, and need to go home and feed my neighbors' dog, and... continue on what's going down here.

Oh god, do I hear myself thinking?

I think the reason I wanna go on with this is because, please don't laugh, honestly, I haven't gotten _any_ in like freaking ages… and at this point I don't care if it's a man, woman, or a demon.

Yeah, okay, no demons… I really need to get off of her… Then maybe later I can get some things taken care of, if you know what I mean. You know what I mean, right? …Pay some overdue 'utility bills' **ahem** **ahem** (A/N: rofl, sorry couldn't help myself, my humor is obscure at times)… mmhmm…

What would a nun say if she saw what you were thinking now or if she saw what I was thinking?

Yeah, yeah, wouldn't be too pleased, dirty lecher.

So I finally got up, with my chest heaving as well as my patient's chest heaving. I didn't notice we were having a hot smog down until just this moment. She took my breath away, literally. Damn her.

Okay well don't damn her.

Cause she's kinda cute in this 'doctor having a checkup-with-a-patient-turned-into-forbidden-make-out-session-cause-of-the-blonde-doctor-clumsily-tripping-and-landing-on-top-of-the-patient' sort of way.

Make sense?

Yeah. Totally.

Okay, whom am I kidding?

She's not the slightest bit cute. More like…

She's FREAKING HOT!

I steadied myself, and then offered her a hand to help pick her up off the ground. She grinned this really seductive grin and took it. I couldn't help but drop my jaw, but it was all right. I mean what's there to worry about when you've broke nearly every single doctor-patient etiquette rules. It doesn't matter anymore if you stare at a hottie dark haired patient in front of you.

Her grin turned into a smirk and she spoke in this low voice that made me shiver my own timbers-and that has to say a lot. No one shivers me timbers without holdin' me tight. She broke that rule, but it didn't matter.

Like I said, rules and etiquette kind of stuff didn't matter anymore.

"Thanks Doc…we should get together and do another check up one of these days, y'unno?"

I could only help but to nod, my mouth was dry and still open. God, she had me wrapped around her sexiness. You know, if that was at all humanly possible. But hey, they say 'anything is possible'…

She winked at me and turned on her heel and walked out the examining room with an extra sway in her hips. I think my eyes were about to bleed, in a good way of course.

Before rounding the corner, she looked back at me and paused. I broke out of my stone form and raised a questioning brow. I was still a bit shaky and excited from what had just happened, but maybe she had something of importance to say or ask. She didn't.

She just smirked an evil but totally gorgeous smirk, and then she did the unbelievable.

She gave me a wink.

That did it.

As much as I hadn't dreamt of having my patient pinned down underneath me earlier, I was now knocked unconscious by that same sexy patient with just one wink. This was a reality... that I really couldn't identify by.

Goddamn she was sexy. Remind me to talk to my receptionist about scheduling her into next week before I forget…. Which I don't think I will.

Her name was Faith, yeah?

Yeah.

Faith Lehane.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Did you like? I hope it got to you at least a little bit in a good way… if not, go ahead, throw a shoe at me. The cosmos know I've got it coming since I haven't updated my other stories. I promise I'll get to those soon. Summer is coming in a couple weeks and I swear I'll buckle down and produce some chapters like a 'good' author. Plus I got some more really awesome ideas waiting for me on my hard drive to reopen and add to them! For now, all I can say is that good things come for those who wait. :) Thanks again.


End file.
